Golf carts are generally designed to carry two persons (golfers) within a cabin portion of the cart while a platform positioned behind the cabin portion carries each person's golf bag and golf clubs. Many golf carts are further outfitted with a roof and a windshield. Golf carts, however, are generally designed to have no doors or other impediments along the sides of the cart. This lack of doors is intentional as it allows for quick and easy ingress into and egress from the cabin while playing a round of golf. One drawback to this open design, however, is the inability to control or limit golfer exposure to inclement weather and/or insects. Thus, numerous systems exist in the art which retrofit golf carts to be more weather/insect repellant. Each of these systems, unfortunately, suffers from a number of setbacks.
One example of a system for weather- and/or insect-proofing a golf cart includes the provision of a roll-up barrier. These roll-up systems generally include a vinyl or other clear plastic panel fixedly secured to the frame structure of the golf cart which supports the roof. When in use, the panel drapes downwardly to cover the open sides of the golf cart passenger cabin. When not in use, the panels are rolled upwardly to be collected and secured to the roof frame so as to allow quick and easy access to the passenger cabin. A significant drawback to these roll-up systems, however, is the entrapment of moisture within the panel when in the rolled condition. This moisture leads to the buildup of mildew.
Alternative systems have been developed to overcome the mildew problems associated with roll-up panels. These alternative systems generally employ one or more panels which slide horizontally along a track situated above, and in some cases below, the side openings of the golf cart's passenger cabin. When not in use, these panels slide laterally towards the back of the golf cart where they are then secured from closing unintentionally. One example of a horizontally sliding enclosure includes clear panels constructed of relatively thick plastic. This example can be thought of as being similar to conventional shower doors where a first panel passes in front of (or behind) a second panel. Another similar example of a sliding enclosure includes a generally thin panel of clear plastic. This example is generally similar to a conventional shower curtain which can be displaced laterally by bunching the plastic panel together. In each of these examples, however, ease of admission to the passenger cabin of the golf cart is restricted by the presence of the panel when the panel is not in use. One attempt to alleviate the bunching of a thin panel has been to split the panel into thin strips with successive strips splined together via rigid vertical members. In this manner, the constructed panel is able to fold compactly so as to minimize obstruction of the cabin opening. However, when in an extended position, such as during inclement weather, the vertical members obstruct the view of the cart driver and pose a safety hazard. Further, the provision of the vertical members and spline increases cost of production while increasing points of possible enclosure failure through stress and wear.
As such, there is a need for a golf cart enclosure which provides protection from the elements when needed but that also retracts to a generally compact bundle when not in use. There is a need for a golf cart enclosure that provides maximum viewability to the occupants of the golf cart when the enclosure is being employed but that also retracts compactly so as not to hinder ingress into or egress from the golf cart passenger cabin when the enclosure is unneeded.